


Our Light

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Bonds, Crossover, Cute, F/M, Friendship, Love, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Team Bonding, persona 5 royal spoilers, romantic, shumako, special bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: It’s the final battle against Maruki! And he proves to be the Phantom Thieves’s most difficult fight of all time. But that won’t stop them from lighting the way from their return to their world!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 10





	Our Light

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS WILL CONAIN INDIRECT SPOILERS FOR P5R! IF YOU WISH TO AVOID THIS, PLEASE CHOOSE ANOTHER FANFIC TO READ!! THANK YOU!!
> 
> While I haven’t played an official mainline Persona game before, the final fights are some of the best in video game history! Hands effing down!! I love all the final bosses in the Persona games and this is no exception!
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY!!

Reality. It is sometimes shunned by others. Others who wish to have their own version of it. One where they can have be happy with whatever they please. It’s a great idea till you realize that you still have the good stuff in life. You can’t change reality. And it can’t change for you either. 

But what if someone could Ben the rules and create an alternative reality? 

That was the intentions of Takuto Maruki. He used the power of his Persona, Azathoth, to create a new reality where everyone could be happy. And everyone could live the life they so desire. 

...but not everyone accepted this. 

For those who stands against Maruki were none other than the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. They choose to deny this alternative reality and return to the REAL world. Courtesy of their profound leader, Joker. And so, having made up their minds, they stand before Maruki as he revealed to them his power. 

It’s now or never!! 

The battle for the Real World now goes underway! Everyone summoned their respective Persona and attacked Maruki. But they found their attacks useless against his Persona. Its tentacles guarded the user and took the damage, which was not that much. But that didn’t stop them. 

“I don’t understand.” Maruki said. “Why are you fighting me? I made this reality because I want everyone to be happy. That includes you all as well. You seemed so happy with the results and yet here you are, trying to fight back against it.” 

Maruki grabs his mask as Azathoth prepares an attack. 

“Watch out! This attack’s gonna be vicious!” Oracle said. 

The team heeded those words and prepared to defend themselves against the incoming attack. But they still had the tentacles to take care of. 

“All of you had reasons on why you choose not accept reality. And I took those words and made this world strictly for those intensions. Are you telling me that you are not satisfied with this world?” Maruki asked. 

“All you talk about is complete nonsense! What good comes from being the puppet of an abominable puppet master!?” Crow growled. 

“We didn’t ask for this! Neither are we accepting this! No matter what!” Violet yelled. 

“Though it can be a burden, reality gives your life meaning. Simply making an alternative one where people can always be happy takes away your meaning. That’s what you don’t understand! And that’s why we’re going back!” Joker said. 

“I see...” Maruki sighed. 

Azathoth powered up a very strong energy beam and aimed it at the Phantom Thieves. 

“If this is what you choose...” 

Azathoth finished charging the energy beam... 

“Then you all have no place in this world!” 

Azathoth fires the energy beam at the Phantom Thieves as they all cried out in pain. The blast was super strong. It was too much to defend themselves from. 

“Huh? Where am I?” 

Joker has realized he was somewhere else. He confirmed that it wasn’t part of Maruki’s Palace. He looked around in the dark void. 

Nothing...all was nothing. 

Then, he turned around and saw something. It was something that looked like a core surrounded by what looked liked cracks in the sky. 

And what stood in front of it was a boy with blue hair. 

Joker looked at the boy and then back to the core. He had no idea what was going on. 

Then, the core launched a giant fireball at the boy. Joker gasped as the fireball engulfed the boy and he reappeared badly injured. But he stood back up. 

“No way...” Joker said. 

The boy began to walk towards the core as it launched another fireball at him. But he walked straight under it and looked at the core as an explosion happened behind him and in front of Joker. 

The boy looked at the core and stopped... 

The core launched another fireball at the boy. Joker watched as the fireball engulfed him but he still stood up. He was injured but still standing. He looked at the core. 

“This power...it feels so familiar...” Joker said. 

He then watched as the boy rose his finger in the air... 

And then, a bright lighted engulfed the entire dark void. Joker closed his eyes from the bright light and guarded himself. 

“What the?” 

Joker now stood somewhere else. The ground was distorted and a thick fog engulfed the area. He could barely see a thing. 

But what he did see was a vicious demon with twelve arms and covered in filth and maggots. 

He resisted the urge to throw up as he turned his attention away from the hideous thing. He then saw dark hands that seemingly were engulfing something into the ground. That freaked him out badly. 

“What the hell is going on!?” He shouted. 

“No one wished for the fog to lift. Only to be clouded in lies and false images. That is the only means of the human world. To be surrounded by lies. To be stuck in this beloved fog.” The demon said. 

“What!? That’s not true!” Joker said. 

“So why act against the means of your fellow man? It will only lead them into denial and strife.” The demon said. 

“Act against them? No! I’m fighting for them!” Joker said. 

“So. Is what I’m seeing now your true form?” A voice said. 

Joker turned around and saw a boy with silver hair and glasses. He looked at the demon with anger in his eyes. 

“That changes nothing. The collective will of humanity will pull you into the abyss over and over again.” The demon said. 

The boy began walking towards the demon, completely through the hands that tried to pull him into the ground. 

“Impossible. The will of one human can’t turn the whole of the masses.” The demon said. 

It fired lasers from its eyes and vicious thunderbolts were overhead of the boy. But he still walked towards the demon, completely unscathed and determined. 

“Why do you keep pushing forward? You be happier with the illusion. Embrace the fog and immerse yourself in a world that matched your desires.” The demon said. 

“What makes me happy...is not your decision to make!” The boy said. 

“Your friends no longer exist in this world. Do you really want to live alone forever?” The demon said. 

“You’re wrong. I am far from alone.” The boy said. 

The thunder smashed on the ground and blew back Joker afar. He got back up and saw the boy still walking towards the demon. 

“Human beings do not possess the potential to defeat the fog. Stop fighting and learn to embrace it.” The demon said. 

The boy stopped and removed his glasses. 

“I think it’s time I’d show you...what true potential is!” The boy said, throwing away his glasses. 

A familiar aura surrounded him as a glowing tarot card appeared in his hands. He glared at the demon and crushed the card. It began to transform into a Persona. One that Joker knew very well... 

“That’s....Izanagi-no-Okami.” Joker said. 

“Do you think you’re a god!?” The demon roared. 

It launched more thunder at Izanagi-no-Okami. But he took it strongly. The demon’s attack had not effect on him whatsoever. 

“Anyone can do it. As long they open their eyes and look around, thy’ll see it...” the boy said. 

Izanagi-no-Okami then began charging his most powerful attack. 

“They’ll see the true!!” 

The attack connected with the demon and his blade began to spiral... 

“If there is a fog, they just have to embrace the truth to get rid of it!” 

The attack finally landed in the demon and it was very powerful. 

“This is what’s right! And this is the path that I choose to follow!” The boy shouted. 

He then clenched his fist and waved his hand at the demon. 

“BY THE MYRIAD TRUTHS, ALL WILL BE REVEALED!!” the boy yelled. 

Izanagi-no-Okami unleashed the Myriad Truths on the demon as it cried out in pain. That attack was so strong the demon began to break apart into pieces. Joker watched in amazement as a bright light engulfed him. 

Joker then woke up back at the Palace. He stood up and looked around. The others were all downed and horribly injured. 

Though....one seemed to be missing. 

“What’s wrong with you!?” Joker heard Maruki say. 

He turned around and saw Queen up and fighting against Maruki alone. She looked terrible but she persisted. It made Joker fear for her life. 

“I’m not.....giving.....up...” Queen said weakly. 

“Queen!” Joker shouted. 

“Joker? You’re up!” Queen said. 

“You too?” Maruki said. 

“That’s right. I’m still here and I’m not letting you get away with what you want.” Joker said. 

“You of all people should know why I made this world, Amamiya-san. I don’t understand why you want to reject it. It’s not just something I decided to do. It’s for everyone’s benefit. Its so everyone could be happy. No longer will they suffer. I can make the world a better place.” Maruki said. 

“That’s not what I want!!” Joker shouted. 

“What?” 

“The world may be cruel and unfair, but I still have one thing that reality will never take away...” Joker said, reaching for his mask. 

“And that....is all the bonds that I’ve made!” 

He took off his mask and called forth Messiah of the Judgement Arcana. He looked at Maruki and then back at Makoto who was dealing with the tentacles. 

“What do you mean?” Maruki asked. 

“If you go through life alone, it makes you feel like nothing. That’s why people want their own reality. So they can actually feel something. But if you form bonds with others who seek what you want, then life naturally becomes much better for you. That’s what people want! That’s what they need! Others to have their back and never leave their side! This is what I mean!” Joker said. 

“Joker...” Queen looked at her leader. 

“Bonds...friendships...I really never considered that out of you. You have amazed me, Amamiya-san.” Maruki said. 

“Save me your morals. I just want to get this over with!” Joker said, directing Messiah at Azathoth. 

Messiah then unleashed a Megidolaon that got rid of half of Azathoth’s tentacles. Maruki lent back from the force of the attack. 

“No matter what you say, I won’t stay here! I want to return to MY world! And face what life has in store for me!” Joker said. 

“I see...you truly are an interesting person, Amamiya-san.” Maruki said. 

Azathoth’s remaining tentacles then suddenly grabbed Queen. She couldn’t break free due to how weak she was after that last attack. Joker gasped and quickly directed Messiah at the tentacles. 

“But you see...” 

Azathoth then zapped Queen and she cried out pain. Her mask disappeared from her face as well. Joker watched in horror as Queen’s Persona, Anat, stood in front of him. Her aura was all red and her appeal was altered. 

“No way. It’s just like with Violet.” Joker said. 

“It’s not that simple...” Maruki said. 

“I just want what’s right for myself! All you’re doing is taking that away from me! Stop fighting and let me do what I want!” Anat said. 

“Dammit. This looks tough...” Joker said. 

“It’s not something you aught to mess with. And this power will no be your downfall.” Maruki said. 

“Not on my watch. Not with my Queen it’s not!” Joker said, changing his Persona. 

“Izanagi-no-Okami!” He shouted. 

The original god of The World Arcana appeared to Joker’s aid as he prepared himself for combat. 

“Just stay out of my way!” Anat said. 

She launched herself at Izanagi-no-Okami, but dodged out of the way and hit her with his blade. 

“You bastard. This is what you see in people? That they’re yours to do what you want with? Your no different from all the other people who we changed!” Joker said. 

“If you see me as an enemy, that’s fine. I just want to help people. And this is what they want!” Maruki said. 

Anat launched a Freidyne at Izanagi-no-Okami. It did more damage than expected. 

“Why!? Why must you keep fighting!? Why are you still rejecting this!?” Anat yelled. 

“Shut your damn mouth!” Joker yelled back. “You’re not the voice I want to hear!” 

Izanagi-no-Okami then unleashed Myriad Truths on Anat and she collapsed in pain. Joker quickly took charge and shot Anat in the face. She stumbled in pain, but she still persisted. 

“Damn. I’m getting nowhere like this.” Joker thought. 

“The act of persistence is one that will always be humanity’s downfall. It makes you oblivious to what’s in front of you. It blinds you in your own little world. That’s what her Persona tells me. What’s making her suffer. It’s all for her own benefit and-” 

“SHUT THE HELL UP!” Joker shouted. 

“!?” 

“That’s not the Makoto I know! She was never always persistent! Though she sometimes throws herself in danger, she’s never been like that!” Joker said. 

“So...you too are oblivious.” Maruki said. 

“No. I’m not. I’m just tired of hearing your damn mouth shit-talking about Makoto! You’re just some lunatic that sees himself as the grand puppet master of some stupid game!” Joker shouted. 

Izanagi-no-Okami then took heed of Joker’s words and responded as such. He used Myriad Truths on Azathoth’s tentacles as they all disappeared. Joker ran to catch Queen in his arms. 

“My Queen....you fought well.” He said. 

“Leave her alone!!” Anat roared. 

She launched herself at Joker...” 

“Arsène!” 

Joker quickly switched Personas to his main one, Arsène. He defended him from Anat’s attack and gave her an Eigaon that overwhelmed her. 

“Now!” Joker said. 

Arsène then finished her off with his Brave Blade and Anat disappeared. 

“Impossible!” Maruki said. 

Joker looked back at Queen. She slowly began to open her eyes. 

“Jo.....ker.....” She said softly. 

“It’s okay. I’m here for you.” He said. 

“Thank.....you.....” Queen said. 

“Anytime.” Joker said. 

“So...this is what you mean by “bonds.” Growing attached to others who support you. It....it feels so much like how I felt with Rumi...” Maruki said. 

Joker stood up with Queen still in his arms. He looked at Maruki. 

“You had one as well.” He told him. 

“What?” 

“A bond forged between the two of us. That’s what gave me power. My bonds with others...they all are my power...” Joker said. “Stop being deluded by yourself.” 

Then...Maruki’s Persona started acting wild! It’s began to transform into something different. It took Maruki with it as well. Joker watched as Azathoth broke though the ceiling of the Palace. He decided to give chase, jumping to the outside of the Palace. He looked at what Azathoth had become. 

What he saw sent chills down his spine... 

Azathoth has evolved into a giant with golden armor and neon robotic attachments. 

“No way...that’s impossible...” Joker said. 

“I am thou and....” the voice of Maruki said. 

“THOU ART I!!!” Adam Kadmon roared. 

“Shit!” Joker said. 

Adam Kadmon unleaded a powerful punch that blew Joker back afar. He stumbled to the ground and panted in pain. 

“What....power....” He said. 

Joker got back up. He looked at Adam Kadmon. He proved to be too much to handle on his own. Given his size and power. 

“How...is that......possible?” Joker said. 

“You stand no chance.” Adam Kadmon said. 

He then started charging another punch. It didn’t take long to fully charge and he aimed it at Joker. 

“Dammit.” 

“Begone, Sinner!” 

Joker closed his eyes and waited for the impact to arrive... 

Not happened...? 

Joker looked at saw his beloved Queen holding back the punch with all she left in her. 

“You....won’t.....have.....way......anymore.....” she said. 

“Makoto....” Joker said. 

“Joker! Queen!” Joker heard everyone shout. 

He looked and saw all his teammates getting back up and standing alongside him. 

“Everyone...” 

“Not gonna let this bastard get the best of ya, right!?” Skull said. 

“We’ve got your back! Now and forever!” Panther said. 

“We stick together no matter what!” Mona said. 

“For the better of our futures, we will not fall here!” Fox said. 

“We won’t let you take us down! Not with the world at stake!” Noir said. 

“This is what we do! Fight for the good of this world!” Violet said. 

“I make my own choices! I decide my fate! No one else!” Crow said. 

“You guys....” Joker said. 

“Joker! Now’s your chance! Get him!” Oracle said. 

“With pleasure!” Joker said. 

He took off his mask and summoned his best Persona, Satanael. He climbed up on Adam Kadmon’s hand and began running up his arm. 

“Not on my watch!” The Persona said. 

He attempted to swat Joker off his arm. He looked a second too late... 

Only to have Anat appear and protect him. 

“What?” Joker said. 

He looked back and saw Queen not far behind him. She looked tired and out of breath. 

“Makoto...you...” 

“Go, Joker! I’ll protect you!. Queen said. 

“Thank you!” Joker said and continued up Adam’s arm with Anat at his side. 

“How pitiful!” Adam said and shot a laser out of his eye. 

“Back me up!” Joker told Satanael and he did just that. He guarded Joker from the laser and he made it all the way to Adam’s head. 

“Time to get this over with.” He said and pointed his gun at the head. 

“Checkmate.” 

He pulled the trigger and the bullet went straight through Adam Kadmon. He stood there motionless for a moment before he began to disappear. And as the Palace began to break apart. 

Everyone immediately panicked and looked around for anything to get them to safety. 

“Here goes!” Mona said. 

And then...Mona transformed into a helicopter! 

He scooped up his comrades and flew high in the sky above the shattering Palace. Everyone was squished in him though, since there was so little room. 

“Hold up! Where’s Joker and Queen!?” Skull panicked. 

“Don’t worry. Their just fine.” Mona said. 

Unknown to the others, Joker attached his grappling hook to the bottom rail of the Monacopter. He held the rope in hand, and his Queen in his other. She had exhausted herself from the fight and was tuckered out. 

“You holding up okay?” Joker asked. 

“Y-Yeah...I’m fine.” Queen said. 

“Good. I’m happy to hear that.” Joker said. 

“Thanks for rescuing me back there, Ren.” Makoto said. 

“It was nothing. I’m just glad Maruki didn’t mess with you.” Ren said. 

“Oh....we didn’t get the Treasure though...” Makoto said. 

“Who said that?” Joker said, revealed Maruki’s treasure in his trench coat. 

“You sly boy.” Makoto said. 

“Shut up. You love me because of it.” Ren said. 

“Still, I’m sorry for what Anat said.” Makoto said. 

“It’s not your fault. Maruki’s the one to blame here. He made her go wild.” Ren said. 

“I still feel like it is my fault. She’s my Persona. I had those thoughts hidden from you for so long and she said all of it back there.” Makoto said. 

“Stop that. What’s done is done.” Ren said. 

“Why are you like this!? Here I am, pinning myself for what I’ve hidden from you, and you brush it off like it’s nothing!” Makoto pouted. 

“It’s just a me thing I guess.” Ren said. 

You’re so unfair...delinquent.” Makoto said. 

“You’re no better, Ms. Beep Boop.” Ren said. 

“Stop calling me that.” Makoto said. 

The two giggled as they flew away from the Palace with the Treasure in their possession. The mission was a success. Now all that was left was to return to their reality. 

And see what life had in store...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/theshumakosimp
> 
> Have a Fantastic day!!!


End file.
